


Panty Thief (or, The Art of Seduction)

by music_within



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Panties, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4638771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_within/pseuds/music_within
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a few months since you moved in with Dan and Barry and you notice that your underwear starts going missing, specifically your panties. So you decide to take matters into your own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty Thief (or, The Art of Seduction)

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start a Barry Revolution.

It had been a few months after you moved in with your best friends Dan and Barry when you noticed that your underwear had started to go missing, specifically your panties. It started out slow at first; you lost one or two pair, which you chalked up to the washing machine eating them much like it did to your socks. However, as time went on your socks reappeared, while your underwear did not. Dealing with a couple missing pairs wouldn’t have drawn much attention, but when the number rose to eight pairs in five months you finally grew suspicious.

You tried to give your friends the benefit of the doubt, but when your underwear went missing from your apartment there was little uncertainty in that it had to be one of them.

You immediately suspected Danny and to be honest, why wouldn’t you? He was quite open about his sexual history and even confessed his slight fetish of getting his hair pulled a few nights back when you two watched _Wet Hot American Summer_. Panty-stealing wasn’t too far of a jump from hair-pulling, was it?

Barry went in to work early the morning you decided to address the issue with Dan. Confronting someone was embarrassing enough, you didn’t need an audience to make things worse. _It’s best to just be forward_ , you told yourself. You took a deep breath and with it, your confidence blossomed so that you could corner him in the dining room. Danny was hunched over at the table eating a bowl of Cheerios with his head propped in his hand. His fingers idly twirled through his curly mane of hair.

“Dan, have you been stealing my underwear?” You had been a bit louder than intended and his head shot up to look at you.

“What? No!” It was clearly too early to accuse Dan, as it scared the shit out of him. His arm jerked and nearly knocked over his cereal. He was shocked, but not in an ‘I’ve been caught’ kind of way. It was more of a ‘why the fuck am I being yelled at this early’ kind of way. You squinted your eyes, as if doing so would give you powers to tell if he were lying.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. What do you think I am, desperate?” He asked and coolly folded his arms. You could feel yourself deflating.

“Well, I dunno. You haven’t really brought any girls home lately so maybe you’re going through a sex drought or something I mean I’m not tryna judge, dude, but damn…” You trailed off. Your face grew hot as your confidence shriveled up and withered away onto the floor. Danny chuckled and rubbed his eyes.

“No. I haven’t touched your underwear, or any of your stuff for that matter. If I wanted a girl’s underwear I wouldn’t have any trouble getting it.” He stopped and thought for a moment. “Not that I want girls’ underwear, but I’m just saying… I could get it.”

“Well someone is,” you said. You were determined to find out who was taking your underwear. While you were at work it was almost all you could think about. So it (probably) wasn’t Danny. But then who? The entire drive home you thought of countless explanations. Maybe that weird guy down the hall had snatched them out of the washer during laundry day. Maybe they had been knocked from your hamper when you were putting clothes away and they had made their way under your bed. Maybe it was all in your head and this was commonplace. After all, things go missing all the time…

“Dude, she says someone’s been taking her underwear and it isn’t me. You got a crush on her or something?” You stopped short of putting your key in the lock when you heard Dan’s voice on the other side of the door. He didn’t sound upset. If anything, it sounded like he was enjoying the conversation quite a bit.

“Just drop it okay?” Barry’s voice pleaded with him.

“No way. You gotta tell me why you’re stealing her panties, man.”

“Could you not say that word? It makes me feel bad.”

“What? Stealing? Or panties?” Dan stretched out the last word and you could practically hear him wiggling his eyebrows.

“Ugh. Both!” The rest of the conversation became a dull murmur as you stood frozen on the doorstep. Danny was right; it wasn’t him. However, it had never occurred to you that Barry had been stealing your underwear. Sweet, loveable, innocent Barry? The guy who made desserts with you? The guy who always let you win at Smash and didn’t mind you showboating? The guy who held your hair for you when you had a little too much eggnog at the Grump’s Christmas party and threw up in the bathroom? A heat rose in your chest, but it would’ve been wrong to label it as anger, which surprised you. You wanted revenge, of course, but you needed to be cunning. You needed to be alluring and maniacal, like all those female James Bond villains. You smirked before putting in the key and opening the front door.

You spent the evening cooking chicken parmesan for you and Barry. Originally you were going to make some for Dan, but he was going to be dining out for the evening. He was most likely going to be gone until the early hours of the morning as well. _Perfect_.

“You two don’t get too crazy while I’m gone, alright?” Danny called out to the two of you as he headed towards the front door. You both chorused in agreement and Danny shut the door behind him, leaving you and Barry totally alone. Once his plate was empty Barry stretched in his chair, causing his shirt to rise slightly which gave you a little glimpse at his stomach.

“So what’re your plans for the evening?” Barry asked as he stood to put his plate in the sink. You followed suit and he stuck out his hand for your plate. You handed your plate to him since it was customary for him to wash the dishes on the nights that you cooked. A slight twinge shot through you when your fingers touched.

“Oh, organize my clothes. Clean a little.”

“Exciting.”

“You know it.” You smiled and he returned it. The two of you were introverted, unlike Danny, and preferred to spend your evenings indoors relaxing. While your regular Friday night plans consisted of cleaning or watching movies in your room, tonight was going to be a **_little_ ** different.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

“Same.” After retreating into your room, you searched for the perfect outfit for seduction. What you had was a little limited considering that most if it had gone missing, but you finally found something that wasn’t too bad. You decided to put on nothing but a nice pair of black boyshorts and a plain black bra to match. Normally you would’ve picked more sensual underwear to seduce your roommate, maybe a lacy number or something like that, but well, they were all taken. Your pickings were slim. You heard the door to Barry’s room shut. Trying to ignore the building anxiety in your stomach, you grabbed your white bath robe that had been resting on your closet doorknob and started out towards the hall. But you stopped yourself. All the possibilities of what could go wrong went through your head. What if you had some chicken stuck in your teeth? A quick glance in the mirror put that worry to rest. What if Barry hadn’t stolen your underwear? You shook your head. The conversation between Danny and Barry made the evidence pretty substantial. You were just stalling and you knew it.

* * *

 Barry lounged on his bed, trying to get some work done on his laptop, but he couldn’t focus. He scratched at his beard. The apartment had warmed up throughout the day, but since he had been at work he hadn’t dealt with it. He had abandoned all clothes but his boxers as he sat staring at his empty computer screen. Stupid California heat. At least, that’s what he wanted to blame his distraction on. If he was being honest with himself, it was because of you. It was always you. Barry glanced quickly at his bedside table and listened to hear if you were in your room. Satisfied with the silence, he cautiously opened the top drawer and pulled out a small piece of cloth.

It started out as innocently as such a situation could have. You had accidentally dropped a lacy beige thong in the hallway of your apartment one night after doing laundry. Barry considered returning that next morning, hell even a couple weeks later, but something made him take it back to his room. The thought that it had been so close to you made him hard. He knew he really shouldn’t have taken more, but you were so damn careless with them. It was habitual for you to leave them in the bathroom after a shower. Most of the collection was stuffed in a shoebox in his closet, but Barry’s favorite pair had been given the prestigious honor of living in his bedside table. It had become a ritual for him to rub the fabric against his cock whenever he masturbated, which he did only when he knew you weren’t home. This evening he found it particularly difficult to resist the urge.

Barry groaned. He never thought he would stoop to such a humiliating level that he would have an assortment of his roommate’s underwear, never mind a favorite pair. Still, as he rubbed the lace trim of the thong between his thumb and index finger, he couldn’t help but smile at how soft it was. He wondered how the undergarment must look when it’s being pulled off of your hips and down your thighs…

“Are ya busy, Barry?” Your voice called out from the other side of the door.

“Uh, no. Come on in.” He said, quickly hiding the thong under his pillow, and tried to make it look like he wasn’t about to beat it with your panties.

* * *

You were nervous. Nervous was a slight understatement; you were an anxious mess. You had never done something like this before. Sure, you had no trouble heading back to a guy’s place after things started getting serious, but this? You grabbed at the edges of your fuzzy bathrobe and took a deep breath. You wondered if this was a bad idea, but it was too late to turn back. You took in a quick breath and opened the door to Barry’s room.

His eyes looked up from his computer screen at you questioningly and you rubbed the fluffy rope that kept your robe closed between your fingers. With an effortless tug, the tie around your waist came undone and your robe slid down from your shoulders, off your arms and onto the floor. Barry’s expression changed. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard. His chest moved up and down, the trail of his chest hair glistened with sweat. You moved achingly slow to the foot of his bed, giving him enough time to close his laptop and all but throw it on the floor.

With all the desire that bubbled up from inside you, you leaned forwards and glided your hands forward onto Barry’s bed. Slowly you began to crawl towards him. When got to him you lifted your chest to eye level and tilted your head back. Your arms had found their way around his neck and Barry let out a hot, shaky breath. Your fingers raked through his hair and his eyelids fluttered closed briefly before opening again, like he didn’t want to miss any of this moment. You moved your hips down until you had settled onto his lap, careful to put just enough weight to cause contact. You could feel his erection grow beneath you and your heart quickened. While your plan consisted of teasing him, it hadn’t occurred to you to think beyond straddling him. You fought the urge to grind against him and you bit your bottom lip. This was meant to be vengeance, not sex. Think James Bond super villain. _Well, the villains had sex with James Bond sometimes, right?_ You were less tense than you had been at the door and you placed your forehead against his. His beard was slightly unkempt, most likely due to the fact that he was too busy with work to trim it. His warm hands rested on your upper thighs as he looked to you.

Everyone always talked about Ross’s bright blue eyes when you read comments on YouTube or Instagram, but as you looked at Barry it was a wonder why no one talked of his. They were gentle and mysterious and their color was soft like a robin’s egg. His wide pupils watched your every move and his gaze burned your skin, making you feel completely exposed as you sat on his lap. Which, technically you were. You leaned towards him, causing a rub against him and you heard a slight moan. The tip of his cock poked out of the opening in the front of his boxers, making your boyshorts the only real barrier stopping him from entering you. A low hum grew in your ribcage and your fingertips traced his jaw. Your chest grazed his and you brought your lips to his ear.

You had been so consumed in him that you had almost forgotten why you were there. Almost.

“Stop stealing my underwear or I’ll throw your computer out the window.”

As soon as you whispered that, you crawled off of Barry and disappeared, the only reminder of you being the robe you’d left in a bundle on the floor. When you rounded the corner back to your room you realized your mistake and considered heading back to retrieve it, but quickly decided against it. _Casualty of war_ , you thought. Quickly you scurried to your room and changed into a loose cotton tee and sweatpants. If Barry decided to come after you, you wanted to act as casually as possible.

But Barry didn’t try to talk to you for the rest of the evening. When Danny got home around three in the morning, you were lying in bed fully awake wondering if you had made a terrible mistake. When you heard footsteps trudging around the apartment at seven AM, figuring it was too early to be Dan, you got out of bed and headed for the door. You would gauge Barry’s emotions and, if needed, apologize. Perhaps you had pushed things a little too far. Barry was a sweet guy, despite his weird, let’s call it ‘hobby’, and he was one of your close friends. Not to mention he stirred up something that you didn’t even know you felt towards him. With the first step out of your room, you slipped on something and nearly fell flat on your ass. You were livid, but when you looked down you let out a sigh of relief. Your robe had been folded neatly in front of your doorway, but was now a disheveled mess, with the seven pairs of your missing panties stacked on top. Wait. Seven? Maybe Barry had missed one in the rush to give them back, or maybe even misplaced one of them. Maybe he was hiding the last one, thinking you wouldn’t notice. Maybe it was an invitation to sit on his lap again. You shrugged and smiled. You knew you’d get it back from him one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first story! I'm a little iffy on the rating because it gets pretty intense, but no sex actually happens soooo if I need to change it tell me I guess? Please leave a kudos and/or a comment and feel free to drop off any suggestions of what you'd like me to write next! Thanks again.


End file.
